The Failed Dinner
by April-Witch20
Summary: Sequel to Halloween Romance.  Involves Dean and my character Casey.  Enjoy!


Sorry everyone for taking so long. Gosh demands out of the wazoo. So, here's the sequel to A Halloween Romance.

* * *

Dinner with a girl wasn't exactly Dean Winchester's thing. The picking them up at a bar and a one night stand was his style. Sitting in a "suit" which Sam pushed him to wear, in a nice restaurant, and making small talk wasn't working for him. He felt like a total idiot or a junior high student at his first dance. This was not going well.

"How's your stake?" Casey asks. They had gone on a couple of dates, but they were more low key affairs than this. This was definitely nicer than anything else they had done in the past.

"Hmmm? It's good. How about your pasta?"

"It's also very good. Is everything alright Dean? You seem a little tense."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on Dean, it's nothing? Trust me. We can talk you know."

"I know. Ummm…alright. I…" Just then Dean's cell phone goes off. _Saved by the phone_. Dean thinks as he looks at the caller ID.

"Dean, just leave it. It can wait till later tonight." Casey offers knowing instinctively who was calling.

"I'm sorry Casey. I can't." He says giving her a puppy dog look (that was not on par to Sam's, but it did the job) before answering his phone.

"What is it Sam? Now? Dude, I'm kind of busy. A what? OK, I'm on my way." Dean says as he hangs up. Casey looks over at him with complete disgust. _Oh, no._ Dean thinks.

"Work?" She asks with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Uh, yeah. Listen I have to go now. It's important."

"And what am I Dean, chopped liver?"

"No. It's just my job deals with a lot of life and death situations."

"And this one is a life and death situation?"

"Uh, yeah. Listen, I'm really sorry about this."

"No you aren't. You put your work over some of the more important things in life. If you feel anything for me you wouldn't leave. You would stay."

"I do feel something for you, but I have to go. It's important."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be waiting when you come back." She says as she gets up from the table and walked out in a huff leaving Dean to pay for everything. He can't believe she just did that. He is so not getting back with her when he gets back. Actually, he won't come back. She just doesn't understand that he had to do what he had to. Maybe Sam would understand. He thinks as he pays and leaves to go on another hunt.

* * *

It had been a week and she was still angry with him. He was an absolute work-a-holic and couldn't give it up. He didn't see that for once he could be happy.

"Hey, how was class?" Casey's roommate, Sarah, asks as she comes into the room they share.

"It was alright."

"Even history?" She says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." She says with a sigh.

"Oh, come on Casey. What's with you recently? You've been down and sad all week. You've listened to those sad country songs. What's going on?"

"OK, I'll tell you. You know that guy I was seeing."

"Yeah. Umm…Dean, right? What about him?"

"He totally blew me off on our date last week. He didn't even seem to be interested at dinner. Then he got a call from his brother and made some lame excuse of needing to go."

"OK, maybe he's working on something important?"

"I don't think so. Anyways, we're not talking about him anymore." That was when there was a knock on their dorm room door. Casey gets up and checks the peep-hole.

"Oh, no." She says as she takes a good couple of steps back from the door as if someone outside of it can look through it and see her.

"What is it?" Sarah asks a little annoyed because she was starting to work on her history homework.

"It's Dean. You need to answer the door."

"Why me?"

"Because, I don't want to talk to him right now."

"Alright. Alright. Step back." Sarah says as she slowly walks to the door and opens it a crack.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Dean. I'm looking for Casey."

"She's out right now. Can I help you?"

"Uh…yeah." He says as he tries to peak over Sarah's head to see if Casey was in the room; but was disappointed when he didn't see her. "I was wondering if you could tell her I'm sorry and that we need to talk." Sarah looks at him and sighs.

"I don't think you should be here right now. Let me escort you out." She says and closes the door. "Follow me." She says in a whisper. He gives her a look at first, but follows her.

"So, what's going on?" He asks her when they reached the first floor of the hall.

"You screwed up with Casey. You're going to need to do something big to make it up." She says to him as she slows down her walking speed to walk side by side with him.

"How big are we talking here? Chocolates and flowers routine or on the ground crying and pleading for her to take her back?"

"I think a combination of both. Just be creative. You know what she likes right?"

"Yeah. I think I do."

"Well, good luck. You're going to need it." She says as she lets him out of the dorm.

Sarah returns to the room happy that she attempted to help. She wanted to see her roommate happy even though sometimes she drives Sarah. "Hey. Did you get rid of him?" Casey asks her.

"Yeah. He won't be bothering you anymore." Sarah says and returns back to her homework with a smile.

An hour later, the girls had both been working hard on homework when Casey got a call. She saw that it was Dean and didn't bother to pick up sending it straight to voicemail. Dean kept calling till her voicemail was filled so when he called again Casey picked up and heard one of her favorite songs.

_Hey there Delilah_

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true _

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me… 

She shakes her head and smiles. Once the song is over Dean comes on. "I'm sorry Casey. I was wondering if we could talk?" He asks hopefully.

She thinks about it for a minute before giving in. "Alright. Where are you Dean?"

"I'm right below you." He says. Casey runs to the window and sees him standing by his car.

"I'll be down in just a minute." She says and hangs up.

"So, who was that?" Sarah asks not bothering to turn around to see the look on her roommates face.

"That was Dean. He's downstairs waiting for me. He wants to apologize to me." She says and checks her look in the mirror before adding on. "And when I get back, we need to talk about you interfering with relationships." Casey says as she grabs her jacket and leaves.

"Yeah. Sure." Sarah says more to herself than Casey as she gets up and looks out to see Casey go out and talk to Dean. Then she saw them hug and Casey gets in his car. She smiles happy with her interference and goes back to her computer to write her latest Fanfiction.

* * *

So, now I have tons of hmwk to do. Please give me comments. Thanks. April-Witch 20

I would like to also mention 


End file.
